House of Mazie
by xMazieDeex
Summary: My first fanfic! :D I'm not good at it but oh well! Puhleasssseeeee read
1. Mazie is coming

**Okaii so this is my veryyyyyy first FanFic... I love reading them so I decided you know what I'm making a fanfic! It's a ****cliché so... Oh well :D**

**No I don't own HOA or anything other than stuff I made up! So don't go reporting me or anything -.-''**

**The Very First Chapter... :}**

Jerome's POV

So the gang was all back at Anubis... Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Me, Patricia, Mick and Mara. We were getting a new student... Some girl named Mazie... the picture that we got of her was a cute one... She had Blonde Hair with brown highlights and bright blue eyes... She was a tan-ish complexion. I heard Mick whistle but then he looked down after he saw Mara's Death Glare. I chuckled when I thought of that death glare. I'd seen it so many times.

Mick's POV

Wow Mazie is H-O-T HOT! But, Mara's death glare killed that thought. Mara gets... annoyed when I do that.

Jerome's POV

Hopefully this Mazie girl comes soon. She seems nice. Maybe she'll like shopping and take Amber off our hands. I chuckled at that too. Then, I looked to Alfie and said "She's Cute" Alfie Nodded. Alfie Smirked. Not a Trixie "I just did something evil smirk". It was an "You know what" smirk. Alfie and I ran to our room.

Nina's POV

"The poor girl" I said quietly. Fabian nodded and added "She won't know what hit her... Literally"

I giggled and cuddled up against him. We are kinda a couple. We never really established if we were girlfriend and boyfriend yet. I sighed.


	2. Mazie Arrives

**Okaii so back to this chapter! I know I always hated it when people made you review for them to update so I didn't do that! I hope I made you happy!**

**I decided who was going to be couples in this too:**

**Nina Fabian of course (Fabina)**

**Jerome and OC/Mazie**

**Mara Mick (Micka is my made up name for them :3)**

**Alfie Amber (Although I'll won't really mention any fluff for them)**

**Patrica and NO ONE! –Gasp! :O-**

**Joy and a mystery boy that you will meet soon!**

**Am I missing anyone?**

**Warning: I do NOT own anything other than Mazie! So DON'T GO REPORTING ME! :O**

**Okaii well back to Le Story! :D**

Mazie's POV

As I exited the Taxi and looked at Anubis House I knew immediately "This _was going to be a interesting school year_". I saw a attractive boy walk out of the house. He had warm blue eyes. Most guys I met said I had the same type of eyes. I just pushed them away. I was tired of being treated like the helpless Barbie doll. The boy saw me and ran up. "Hiya!" He said "I'm Jerome the prankster of this house and most likely…. OF THE SCHOOL!" he put out his arms for emphasis. I shook my head. _"Oh great" _I thought_ "a prankster"_ I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled slightly. "Hi I'm Mazie! Mazie Dee. I like Phillip better for some odd reason though…."

I looked away. There was a reason. A reason no one. I repeat. No. One. Needed to know. He looked confused but shook it of. "Well aren't we a little queer?" I glared and he stepped back. "Hey Sorry, just trying to make some conversation here!" He smirked. I think I might enjoy messing with this boy's head. Another girl, sorta a Goth, came stalking out of the house. When she saw me looking at Jerome, I knew I was in trouble, Her Death Glare shot me and I winced. Jerome looked back. "Oh come on Trixie I thought you were over me!" I tilted my head to look confused. Then I got it. She had liked him… Uh Oh. He looked back at me. "Don't worry bout Trixie. She's a messed up train wreck but oh well. We're forced to love her." I giggled. He suddenly took my hand and I felt fuzzy. _Oh great…he's got me wrapped round his pretty little finger._ As he led me inside, a bleach blond Barbie doll, (even more Barbie-ish than me) came out of the house. "Hey Amber!" he called after her. She looked around confused until she saw Jerome and me. "Oh, uh hi?" Jerome rolled his eyes at her. "This is Mazie. The new student" He whispered in my ear "Full Blown Blonde…" That made me smirk, just slightly, but I smirked. She looked at me "Nice to meet you I'm Amber Millington. Do you like to shop?" Shocker, She's a real Barbie doll. I laughed so she wouldn't realize my thoughts. "Only when I need something like converses or Jeans or sweatshirts." Both Jerome and Amber frowned. "Oh I thought I might finally have a shopping buddy. I guess not though…" She said rather sadly. I couldn't help but notice that all three people I have met were British. Will I be the _only _American? Jerome pulled me into this house and pulled me into a room filled with people. I looked around. Two people, a boy and a girl, were snuggling on a couch. A rather tan girl Plain Jane and a bright blonde jock-type were sitting at a table with a book in front of them. Then a dark-skinned boy was watching an alien show. "Hey Guys!" Jerome called. They all looked up from what they were doing which caused me to blush rather deeply and want Jerome to stop holding my hand. "This is Mazie out new housemate! Mazie over here is Nina and Fabian" He pointed to the two that were snuggling. "And that Mara and Mick" He pointed to the two that were studying. "Over there is Alfie. He loves Aliens and is Obsessed over them" I gaped. "Oh my god! I love Sci-Fi's!" Alfie looked up surprised. "Really?" Everyone groaned "That's so cool! I have so much to talk to you about then!" I rubbed my eyes. "Whoa Miss America is tired I guess" Jerome joked. "I'll go ask Trudy where your sleeping." _Trudy? Who's that?_ I almost said it out loud. He saw my confused face. "Trudy is our house mother. She's really nice. And She loves to make food" I Grinned goofily. I love food. He walked away and came back rather flushed looking. He looked at me. "They don't have anywhere to put you. So you are staying with Alfie and Me." My chin dropped and literally hit the floor. "W-With Y-You?" I stuttered out. He nodded. Now I understood his flushed look and I probably had the same one. As Jerome walked away I saw Mick give him a high-five and mouth "Go get you so Bro!" Jerome rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen.

Jerome's POV

I can't believe _she's_ staying in my room. _She_ as in the most beautiful, Most spectacular, most Incredible, Girl I have _ever_ seen. Her I don't care attitude draws me even closer. She locks out the world. But she's gunna let me in. Whenever she likes it or not…


	3. Midnight Love?

**I'm on a rolllllll! Wewt Wewt! I decided this whole chapter will be focused on Jerome and Mazie… in the same room… for the whole night…. In the same bed… while Alfie is asleep… (Getting the picture yet? If not... Well then good luck!)**

**I DON'T OWN HOA SO DON'T REPORT ME!**

**Le Enjoy :{o**

Mazie's POV

I'm spending the night with_ him…_ _Him _being the Gorgeous, Funny, I take that back, incredibly funny, Jerome. I felt so… Nervous… what would I wear? What would I do? I felt so flustered and nervous… I ball of emotions. I only just met the guy. And I'm falling… Hard… and if he doesn't catch me, I'm gunna hit the floor. I remember the picture I saw online one day that said "You break it you buy it… I guess I just sold my heart." Now I get it. I feel so… unnatural around him. And by the way he acts, he likes me too… I hope this is a good night…

Jerome's POV

Mazie walked over to me and asked if she could go take a nap in the room. I nodded and showed her the way… when we got to my room, I looked her straight in the eye and said "Mazie… do you like me?" I blushed... I don't know why, but this girl gets me going. I don't act myself around her. She looked surprised but pleased none of the less. "Why… Uhm yea, I guess I do… but… I've been hurt… so many times… and… I just can't trust you… yet…" _Yet…_ those words would echo in my ears forever… "I get it… I wouldn't trust me either… I've known you one day and you're already spending the night in my bed." Her eyes grew the size of bowling balls. "What?" she almost screamed "In your bed?" I gulped. "Trudy said you had too… I don't get that woman." She looked so surprised... I couldn't tell if she was happy, scared, furious, or just blank. All I could see was the surprise in her beautiful blue eyes. Her blonde hair tumbled all over her shoulders… It looked like she never even straightened it or curled it or even did anything other than wash it. I liked that. Girls shouldn't obsess over hair… Look at my mumbling...

Mazie's POV

I was so surprised when he said that. I don't know what I'm going to do… Sleeping with him… In his bed, while he's in it. I'm so … freaked. I just looked at him and said "Can't I sleep on the floor?" He shook his head "Its way too hard for you and your pretty face" I giggled. He called me pretty…


	4. Nothing Happened

**Cliffhanger! UH OH! :} so what happens is kinda adult… If you don't feel comfortable then don't read dur dur dur!**

**Yea Yea Yea I don't own HOA! Only Mazie and her AMAZ-INGNESS! :D**

Jerome's POV

Wow I'm such a mess up. I called her pretty. To her face. I need to keep my mouth shut. She is beautiful though. I can't wait for the night in my bed. I hope something happens. I heard Victor yell. "Its 10 O' clock and I want to hear a pin… Drop" I heard the pin clink and I sat down on my bed and drew out a notebook. I wrote down "I guess its time to sleep…" She wrote back "Yea..." She sat down next to me and leaned on my shoulder. I hugged her and wrote. "I won't do anything if you feel uncomfortable." She mouthed thanks. We laid down next to each other.

Mazie's POV

Alfie ran in, his face red from running. He looked at us. His eyes grew wide. He mouthed "What's going on here?" I giggled but covered my mouth. Jerome looked at him and mouthed "Trudy made us" Alfie mouth made an "O" and he laid down in his bed. He took one more look at us and went to sleep. I felt his lay down better and cuddled up against Jerome and he smiled at me and returned the favor. We snuggled for awhile. I couldn't sleep anyway. He leaned over onto me and our lips met. We kissed like that for awhile. Then I felt his teeth bite my lip demanding entry. I let him in. That kiss lasted much longer. He slowly moved up and down. I think I knew where this was going. I didn't mind. He slowly removed my shirt and rubbed my stomach. We tried not to make allot of noise, knowing that Alfie was right there. I kissed him more passionately and removed his shirt. He unlatched my bra… I won't go into detail about the rest of the night… We went to sleep after we got dressed again. We tried to look like we did nothing. It didn't work because as soon as I saw Alfie he smirked at me. Jerome was still sweet as ever like nothing had happened. I acted the exact same way…

Alfie's POV

I know they did it! I just know it! The way Jerome looked at me! It all fits together. They act like nothing happened. It did. They just act.

Jerome's POV

Last night was amazing. Mazie is amazing at keeping the secret too. She knows how to do it too. I feel so in love. I can't say that! I can't! I can't love her! I just met her! I look around. Everyone is staring at me. I looked surprised and ask Alfie what I did. He snickered and said "You screamed I can't" he laughed at me. Ohhhh greeeaaattt… I looked down but still heard Mazie laugh… Intensely. All I could think of was last night. She was perfect. I got up and went to my room and got dressed in uniform.

Mazie's POV

I laughed at Alfie as he told Jerome that lie… He said nothing. It was all a plan. I told everyone to stare at him. And then when he asked why… well Alfie said he had it all planned out. Oh well…


	5. The Joke

**YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS! AND JOKES! :}**

**-.-" No I don't own HOA only Mazie and her ama-ZING-ness!**

Alfie's POV

I don't know how I do it, but I always get Jerome mad. Always! Sometimes it's good. Sometimes not. He never screamed I can't but I think I know why he stormed off…

~Later in Jerome's Room~

Still Alfie's POV 

"Hey Jerome… you know I was kidding about you screaming I can't right?" Jerome's eyes widened then squinted. "Alfie imma beat you to a pulp!" I ran as far away as I could. Up to dining living area or w.e. I looked for Mazie. "MAZIE HELP!" I screamed. She looked up from her book. The cover was disturbing. It was covered with dead bodies and it was scribbled out in places to make it look like a skull. "What's happening? I was panting "Jerome… Is… After...-"

Mazie's POV

"AFLIE!" I felt so helpless as Alfie fell to the ground. He looked almost dead. I screamed for someone to come. Amber walked in mumbling something about beauty sleep. She looked at Alfie and almost cried. "ALFIE! NO!" She screamed. She looked daggers at me. "Alfie?" She leaned down and kissed his forehead. _Uh whoa_ I thought. Amber looked at me. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him?" I gulped. "He ran down and yelled asking me to help him. He said Jerome was after him. Then he… fainted." Amber looked like she was about to fall to pieces right there. She leaned down and picked him up and carried him to the couch. She leaned down and kissed his forehead again. **(AN:… Mushy Gushy Funny Fun!... nowww… back to the D-R-A-M-A! :D) **She looked at him one last time and called for Trudy. Trudy came in saw Alfie and shook her head. "What did he drink now?" Amber had tears in her eyes. "He- He- He fainted… Jerome was chasing him." Trudy pulled Amber into her arms. "There, there Amber. It going to be fine. And so will Alfie." Amber smiled a bit. She turned to me and sniffed "You must tell- tell no one about this…" I nodded furiously, I wasn't going to tell anyone about this little LOVE affair. I smirked after I made shure Amber wasn't looking. Teeheehee…


End file.
